


Warrior First

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lord of the Rings, always-a-girl!Legolas, Legolas was always a warrior first, then she was a princess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior First

She held her bow in hand, checking it for damage as she prepared to join the coming hunt. As she left her rooms, she could hears whispered discussions quieting when she came with sighting range of those disapproved of her actions.

She ignored the disapproving looks that some of her elders were giving her as she joined Tauriel and the hunting party that she was leading for the evening. They didn't seem to understand that she was a warrior of the kingdom first and a princess second.

Both the Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir have stated that she has the valiant and restless spirit of a warrior. According to her father, it explains for her restless wanderings as a child who managed to escape her caretakers from time to time.

She knows that her father would have liked to have a male heir to the throne though she has managed to prove herself worthy in his eyes. So she thinks that he has found her to be acceptable.

A whistle brings her attention to the present moment and she sees Tauriel making a gesture at something ahead of the hunting party.

The warrior in her smiles as the hunting party approaches the intended target.


End file.
